


You're Calling My Name, But I Gotta Make Clear

by NidoranDuran



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Maledom, Misogyny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A new imaginary friend, a vile sexist named Chad, has arrived at Foster's Home, and he has Frankie completely fixated on him.  Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 30





	You're Calling My Name, But I Gotta Make Clear

"I brought you your drink, Chad," Frankie said, bringing an ice cold beer to the newest resident of the house. "Just like you asked for." There were a few sideways looks from any given direction from the other imaginary friends as she handed it over to him. Frankie didn't do these like this for anyone else in the house, wouldn't ever dream of such things, but here, she was all but fawning over him and him alone. Nobody else got a drink. Nobody else got Frankie checking in. she had even asked if she could get him anything.

Chad took the drink without a word. He sat there a very strange presence in the house. Fully human-looking, but very definitely an imaginary friend. Tall, muscular, with shaggy black hair, wearing a tank top that helped emphasize his big arms and jeans that he began to undo. "Open your mouth and lean in," he told her as the hand not getting to work at his pants opened up the beer can. "Decided I want something else, too."

Everyone had just been watching TV, sitting around to enjoy the football game that Chad had put on. Everyone had been fine with letting the new member of the house pick the show, but he was far more forceful about it than anyone was expecting. Chad had only been there for a few days, but he had found ample ways to wear on the nerves of everyone around, and yet was such an abrasive jackass that nobody knew what to say.

But now, even the football game was a spectacle nobody could pay much mind to, as Chad fished his cock out. An uncharacteristically giggly and eager Frankie leaned in as he told her to, and he seized the back of her head, shoving her down even more abruptly, bending her over the arm of the couch and forcing her to suck his cock down, showing her absolutely no dignity or care in the way he forced her into position. Frankie went down with a hard gagging noise, forced to accept cock deep down her gullet without a shred of calm or sense. She was just taken, gagging her way through this with little idea of exactly how to handle it.

"What are you guys looking at?" Chad asked, noticing the other imaginary friends all staring at him with intense confusion and concern. He shrugged it all off, taking a long pull of his beer. "Watch the game, come on. The Pats are going to take this back, just watch." But the sounds of Frankie struggling on his cock remained loud and overwhelming, a bright and senseless expression of things that left the others in the living room with questions. Probably a few too many questions, but no good way to answer them.

With his hand tight in her hair, Chad worked her up and down his cock, forcing Frankie to struggle along his length without any chance to set her own pace, falling deeper into a clumsy wreck of fever and frustration she had absolutely no idea how to handle, but in spite of this rough, disrespectful mistreatment, she for some reason had a big smile on her face, eyes staring up in awe and admiration at Chad while he violated her throat. That was the essence of everything constantly bothering the others. She was fawning over him. Seemingly hooked on getting his attention and approval, and went above and beyond in seeking his attention solely so she could get it.

The cock filled her throat, made Frankie struggle and sputter while she thrashed about under the discerning pressure of all this attention. This was not a proud position, but it was the one she was able to work through, clumsily seeking his approval while the battering of her throat wound her up harder and with greater panic, pushing her into a state of clumsy concern where all she could grasp was her need for approval from Chad. Even if that meant all the thick strands of drool she covered his cock with, even if that meant him watching football and drinking his beer, ignoring her even while she slobbered all over his cock.

Drawing back from his cock, she gave him plenty of strokes and attention, moaning, "Does this feel good?" in her dizzy attempt to court his focus. Chad didn't even look at her, hand forcing her back down on his cock.

"Watching the game," he told her, remaining thoroughly dismissive, but Frankie didn't take it as a problem or an insult at all, continuing her sloppy worship of his cock and making enough noise to ensure nobody else was really enjoying the game at all, given the endless stream of noises she made in pursuit of this desperate pleasure. There was little even approaching sensible about how hard Frankie worked for his pleasure, even when she had other duties to take care of, other things to deal with. It didn't matter. she kept sucking off Chad and focusing only on his pleasure.

Her efforts found their reward when Chad let out a hard groan and erupted down her throat. His hand held her there, keeping her from pulling back as his load erupted down her throat, his cock shooting off virile spurts of cum that should have given her pause, should have left her wondering how an imaginary friend so specifically had such a huge, powerful cock, but all she found was delight, eyes rolling back as she choked on his seed and let him use her throat to satisfy his desires.

The hand lingered over her head a bit longer, before finally drawing back and letting her find some shred of peace. "I'm happy to help," she said with her first gasp of breath, spit and spunk dripping out of her mouth.

But Chad didn't care. A touchdown had him yelling and standing upright, his cock smacking her across the face as he cheered. "Yes! See, I told you! Always trust the Pats!"

Wilt sat over by the side, looking to Frankie in concern. "If you're helping, could yo--"

"Wilt, how can you ask me that while I'm such a mess?" Frankie asked, voice suddenly frustrated and tense. "Get whatever it is yourself, I need to wash up." She rolled her eyes and headed off, leaving everyone with plenty more questions and concerns over Frankie's behavior and the way she continued to act even harsher to everyone else while being completely fixated on and subservient to the new, abrasive guest.  
************************************  
"Is everything alright, Frankie?" Mac felt like he was losing his mind with every peek he caught of Frankie's interactions with Chad, and he just had to say something.

"Yeah, everything is great, why wouldn't it be?" Frankie asked, in the midst of sweeping up the kitchen and thankfully doing her job. "It's been a really nice week for a change, everything is going well."

"Is it?" Bloo asked, voice high and quivering with that uncertain, awkward shiftiness. Things were very much not going well.

Frankie stopped sweeping, looking at the two of them in concern. "Is this about Chad again?"

"We're just concerned, you're letting him boss you around a lot," Mac said. "I don't know how an imaginary friend even ends up that mean and sexual, but he's treating you like dirt. We're just concerned about you."

"Chad is not treating me like dirt, he's a perfectly fine guy!" Frankie's irritation caught in her voice. "Is everyone just jealous of him or something? He's so handsome and strong. It must be jealousy."

"Hey, open your mouth." Chad slipped up from behind, interrupting the conversation, a hand seizing Frankie's face, thumb and forefingers pushing in at her cheeks. Without a second thought, Frankie's mouth opened, her eyes closing, every indication of her breathless excitement winding her up for a kiss. Instead, Chad spat in her mouth, gave her a tap on the cheek, and walked off. 

"Thanks, Chad," Frankie cooed, dreamy and dazed as she watched him head off. She noticed Bloo and Mac looking at her, mouths agape, a clear sense of utter confusion upon them, and she quickly snapped back into anger. "It's fine! Chad is just not like the other imaginary friends. I don't know why he's like that, but it's okay. I accept everyone else being weird, why can't I make him feel welcome?" Frankie wasn't budging on this, wide-eyed, frenzied, completely detached from sense. She was stubbornly holding to this insistence, and nothing was going to shake her from that.  
*********************************  
"I don't mind if you interrupt me cleaning your room," Frankie moaned, bending forward over his bed as she felt the hands groping and squeezing at her behind. She wasn't dressed for cleaning when she arrived to Chad's room to offer to clean it up for him. Her slinky black dress hugged her form lovingly, and she was all dressed up for him, as pretty as she could muster solely for the delight of being eye candy for him while he sat around and let her do the cleaning. He looked up from his phone now and again, eyeing her when she bent over to try and get his attention, staring down her cleavage, and finally, he was making his move.

"I don't really give a shit about the room being clean right now, you can do it when I'm out." He tugged her dress up and gave her ass a firm smack. "You've got a nice ass. I want you to stop wearing panties so I can look up your skirt while you're cleaning."

Another smack. Frankie gasped out in joy. "Anything for you, Chad," she cooed, hopelessly smitten with him and not caring about anything other than her chance to keep falling deeper. "No more panties."

The ones she had on came down. The last panties she'd wear around him, for sure. She wiggled her hips, offering herself up to the wild and shameless delight of whatever he was about to give her, her care now only for the opportunity to give up. Frankie's single-minded focus on letting Chad do whatever he wanted to her was an all-eclipsing mess of unfocused panic, a dizzy rush of things she remained absolutely overwhelmed by, but it didn't matter. She was ready to give in to all of it, eager to let Chad use her to his heart's content. It was all so simple now; her mind was ready, receptive, back arching and ass presenting to him with the feverish, greedy need to let him use her.

Letting Chad use her had become her main obsession, a focused rush of messy fever and desire pushing her limits, and she was prepared now to give up to all of it, fully locked in to the certainty and the desire about to burn her up from within. "Let's do anal," he said with very little warning or care, and with a hard slam into her ass, simply took her without a care for restraint or calm. He just started using her, shamelessly pounding his way into her ass and using her without a care for anything but getting off. 

"Any hole you want is yours!" Frankie gasped, her head rolling back as that sharp, harsh penetration caught her off guard. She was ready for it, a shivering wreck moaning in delight as she allowed the passions to begin searing through her. It was all so simple now, all so direct. She wanted only to let him take her by storm, and as he crammed her ass full of cock and stretched it out, the rawest and sublimely submissive passions all found their way through her, imposing a harsh and hungry rush of all the pleasures she needed most.

Her hips pushed back against the powerful thrusts, Chad's every driven and forward slam into her ass bringing him a pleasure and an excitement that at once seemed like exactly what eh wanted, and also just a matter of course. "Y'know, I'm real glad there's a dizzy domestic slut here to take care of this. I heard there was some old bitch running this place and there'd be no good pussy here. But you're alright for a weird tomboy, and you can suck dick well."

That harsh assessment of what she was to him, including an insult to her grandmother, was somehow the nicest thing Chad had ever said to her. "You're so kind," she moaned, continuing her hopeless slide into panic and ecstasy, a feverish rush of continued shame and worry pushing at her thoughts, leaving her stripped of anything sensible or sane, just the steady march into madness and frustration that continued dominating her thoughts and dominating her body. She was stuck here, wishing for clarity and calm where only the crushing reality of having her guts pounded by Chad's massive cock remained. She was hooked, committed only to the crushing joy of letting him dominate her and push her into a deeper state of submissive joy.

The slap of his balls against her pussy lips was the closest he got to trying to tend to her body in turn. He was selfish, harsh, using her ass for his own pleasure with an utter lack of care for anything else. And yet, the ecstasy burning through Frankie had her such an intoxicated, helpless mess of desire and heat that it didn't matter. She was getting what she needed now, thrown into a hopeless rush of satisfaction that kept her hooked, kept her stuck on the joy of letting Chad's meaty prick violate and use her without a semblance of respect or care. Undignified brutality turned Frankie on now.

"Rearrange my insides with your cock!" Frankie squealed. Dizzy, feverish, desperate for the approval and affection of this quite obnoxious man, all she wanted was to get lost in him, not knowing why she was so drawn in to him, overlooking every last unsavory aspect of how he treated her to continue slobbering all over his cock whenever asked. She was fixated, near the point of obsession now as every shaky and desperate mess of passion continued to run its course through her. All that Frankie understood in this state was submission, knowing it was exactly the kind of woman that Chad wanted.

His thrusts were overbearing and unstoppable, keeping up the greedy attentions that kept Frankie noisy and hopeless. She was as loud as she could be in the face of this pleasure, and the obnoxious noises she continued to let out were a continued sign of her hopeless passion and desire, devotion to Chad and his cock proving to be something everyone in the home was going to have to be uncomfortably aware of and familiar with pretty much around the clock. There was a simplicity to this mess of passion, a need and a forward hunger carrying Frankie harder into ecstasy, knowing she could find absolute joy by being the plaything of a man who proved himself to absolutely be the worst kind of presence.

Firm tugs at her ponytail made her shriek. She looked up dizzily at Chad from below, head positioned up toward the ceiling and every dizzy swell of pleasure leaving her hotter. All Frankie cared about was this, and while the others were judging her for it, she didn't care. The pleasure burned too brightly and brought her too much satisfaction to care about such petty worries, and with each motion of her hips, she gave up just a little bit more. Submitting to Chad was everything to Frankie in this state, and her dizzy submission only burned brighter as she fell further and further into ecstatic surrender for him.

With brutal slams forward and absolutely no restraint left within him, Chad pushed one last time into her ass. He flooded her guts with spunk and pushed her to the limit, the joys of feeling him feel her up wit his hot cum driving her hard over the edge in turn, shaky expressions of joyful surrender and smouldering want ensuring that all she wanted was to let go completely. She felt amazing, her body trembling under the shaky rushes of guiltless fever and delight she needed most. "So good," Frankie whined, face flopping down onto the mattress.

Chad pulled back and shrugged. "Yeah, that was pretty good. Anyway, you can get back to cleaning up while I'm out."

"Where are you going?" Frankie cooed.

"Got a date." Chad went back to his phone and resumed texting while his other hand put his cock away and closed up his jeans. "Some hot model."

"Oh, a date. With another woman." Frankie's voice deflated a little bit, but she nodded. "I'll be sure to get your room done! Will I see you tonight?"

"Maybe if that bitch gets stuck up and doesn't put out, I'll come fuck you instead."

"Great! I'll be here." Frankie bolted upright and resumed her cleaning while Chad headed off in a mist of bad cologne. She hurried to clean his room up, then sat on his bed in patient wait for Chad to come back, hoping his date would go horribly and he'd come fuck her again. At no point did she stop to think about how far she had fallen, nor did she consider, by around two in the morning as her eyes grew too heavy to stay open, that he wasn't coming back tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
